peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles)
Show ; Name *Jakki Brambles Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-08 ; Comments *Peel is Brambles #4. *(K) I've eventually got round to digging out the rest of the week's shows back in April 1993 when Peel sat in for Jakki Brambles on the Radio 1 lunchtime show. This was Thursday and the novelty was evidently beginning to wear off for both John and, er, some of his listeners. Some of his links, the outraged faxes read out and Peel's reactions, are very funny – including one from the finance office of what would 3 months later become my employer, Glasgow Caledonian University! Notice how he keeps promising, in response to every fax requesting some "real" music "like Simply Red" "coming up very soon!" which is very droll. The final handover to Gary Davies is quite amusing too. *After the Wedding Present CD misbehaves, Peel comments It's always interesting to me you know, that when CDs were first introduced we were told you could do anything you liked with them, you could smear them with jam, put them out on the driveway, reverse your car over them as often as you liked and they'd still play perfectly and you'd not be able to tell. Now of course, they tell you that you can't even breathe in the same room as one if it's not in its little box. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Fall: Lost In Music (EP - Why Are People Grudgeful? b-side) Permanent *''(JP: 'What does he mean when he says, 'it's steam engine time'? Doesn't really matter much anyway.')'' A short interview with Mark E Smith had featured on 'Newsbeat' just prior to the start of the show and he had made the comment then. *Betty Boo: Hangover (single) WEA *'File e' cuts in during above track *John & Julie: Red Alert (single) Data Flow *Traffic update. *''(JP: 'All of this information of course will be of great interest to all of you day trippers out there in radio land.')'' *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Day Tripper (session, 1967) *''(JP: 'These Radio 2 style links come too easily to me, I think.')'' *Jamiroquai: Too Young To Die (single) Columbia *''(JP: 'It's time for our PJ Harvey slot and we thought we'd play safe by playing you the single again. This is 50 ft Queenie. The twang's the thang.')'' *PJ Harvey: 50ft Queenie (single) Island *Trouble: Soundboy Burial (12" single) Greensleeves *Queen with George Michael: Somebody To Love (EP - Five Live) Parlophone *''(JP: 'Having faded it early yesterday afternoon I thought I'd give you the whole thing today.')'' *LMNO Pelican: Spine (EP - Boutros Boutros EP) Fred *''(JP: 'And a fax here which just says 'John Peel please stop'. I guess the excitement is so much this person is frightened of having some kind of a seizure. Stay with us, citzen!')'' *Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie (LP - Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie) Ace *Go West: Still In Love (single) Chrysalis *''(JP: 'I dunno... they really speak to me, you know, and I expect they do to you too.')'' *Huggy Bear: Blow Dry (LP - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *News at 1.30 *Shaggy: Oh Carolina (single) Virgin - continues after tape flip Part 2 *''(JP: 'The first grumpy fax of the afternoon comes from the finance office, Glasgow Caledonian University. 'Please read this out', it says. 'Dear John, April fool was last week, please play some real music before we go mental'. But of course, they never say what 'real music' means, these people never do. But here's somebody who does, in fact. Mad pop type joiners from Altringham, it says, 'please play some decent pop music like 'Agadoo' by Black Lace or anything by Simply Red'. Coming up in just a moment, guys!')'' *DJ Dick: Silver Surfer (maxi single - L.O.S.T) Low Spirit *''(JP: 'I wouldn't read out this next fax if it didn't give the chance to do a Radio 2 style link. It's from John and Heather, somewhere in Derbyshire and they say 'can you please tell Anne McArthur who's driving up to Scotland on the A1 and tell her that's she left with the keys to the factory and the house and to call them as soon as possible'. Just as well she's not going to California! ... oh, after all that of course, I pressed the wrong button! Well that serves me right.')'' *Wedding Present: California (CD - single) RCA *Mica Paris: I Never Felt Like This Before (single) Fourth & Broadway *New Order: Regret (single) London *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: Bellman's Jig (LP - Spælimenninir í Hoydølum) Tutl *''(JP: 'Time for Fat John's bit in the middle.')'' *Sebadoh: Soul & Fire (EP - Soul & Fire) Domino *''(JP: 'Go on, you must have liked that.')'' *More travel news. *''(JP: 'It's time for our grim foreign football song.')'' *Il Generale: Non è un miraggio (Roberto Baggio) (LP - Bend It! 1992) Exotica *Madonna: Fever (single) Maverick *''(JP: 'Ah, another grumpy fax here. This is from all the boys from Carder's timber merchants in New Barnet, especially Lawrence the governor. He says 'bring back Bramble quickly, we can't take much more of this Peel fella. Has anybody heard of John or Jill or any other record he's been playing' - there was a time you know when you wouldn't have heard a Madonna.')'' *Cuts to the Man Ezeke and his daily Easter egg quest. Today he's in Luton with pop band Let Loose. *Let Loose: Crazy For You (single) Vertigo *Four Brothers: Vimbayi (session #1, recorded 1988-09-26) *Trailer for Sheffield Sound City 93. *Shinehead: Jamaican In New York (single) Elektra *''(JP: 'I'm getting to like this one, you know.')'' *Lovecraft: Medicine (single) Lemon Records - continues after tape flip Part 3 *Elmore James: Dust My Broom (single, 1952) *Trailer for the forthcoming Radio One Roadshow from Southampton. *Sunscreem: Pressure US (single) Sony Soho Square *News at 2.30 *Teardrop Explodes: Reward (single) Mercury *Whitney Houston: I Have Nothing (single) Arista *''(JP: 'This is our 'New Nirvana' spot for the afternoon.')'' *Hum: De Tassler (LP - Fillet Show) Twelve Inch Records *''(JP: 'When the computer says 'this is the record you've got to play', this is the record you've got to play...')'' *Ugly Kid Joe: Cats In The Cradle (single) Mercury *Garnett Silk: Jah Jah Is The Ruler (12" single) Star Trail *DC Basehead: Split Personality (LP - Not In Kansas Anymore) Imago *''(JP: 'A couple of people here in the studio said this sounds like the Smurf song. That's a rotten thing to say.')'' *Sybil: When I'm Good And Ready (single) PWL *Sub Sub featuring Melanie Williams: Ain't No Love (Ain't No Use) (single) Rob's Records *''(JP: 'I'm genuinely sorry if you've not liked some of the records that I've played you this afternoon, but the idea is really that amongst other things I should play you the odd tune that you've not heard in the hope that you will get to like it, I suppose.')'' *'File e' ends File ;Name *a) Peel Lunchtime Show #4, 1993-04-08a, 12.45-1.30pm.mp3 *b) Peel Lunchtime Show #4, 1993-04-08b, 1.30-2-15pm.mp3 *c) Peel Lunchtime Show #4, 1993-04-08c, 2.15-3pm.mp3 *d) 1993-04-08 Jakki Brambles BBC Radio 1 (John Peel).mp3 *e) 1993-04-08 Peel Is Brambles L423 L424 ;Length *a) 00:47:42 *b) 00:47:40 *c) 00:40:55 *d) 02:15:41 *e) 02:07:56 ;Other *a)-c) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to K! No longer available in this format. *(K) Sound quality not so good on this one, a bit hissy and wobbly at times but good enough. *d) Re-edit into a single file: many thanks to Bill. *e) Created from L423 & L424 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *d) Mooo *Sections of this show are available in relatively low quality on the misdated files RADIO 1 02 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 and RADIO 1 09 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3, available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993). On the same torrent, files RADIO 1 16 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 and RADIO 1 23 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 both contain parts of this show and the one the next day, 09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles). *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Is Jakki Brambles Category:SL Tapes